Blue Lines
by Raven265
Summary: Head Girl Pregnant..... Who is the father? Rated T Just beacuse I don't know where this story will go..first fan fic// I own Nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Sitting on the floor in the bathroom Hermione looking at the white stick with its two little blue lines.

Pregnant.

Head girl Hermione Granger pregnant.

Breaking down bringing her knees up started to cry.

Tears rolling down her face.

……

Draco POV

Bloody hell wonder what wrong with Granger now.

Walking to the bathroom, opening the door looking down

"Granger"

No response. walking closer laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Hermione" turning her a little bit to face him. She looks up tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?"

"I'm pregnant. Malfoy"

"Well won't weasley be pleased then."

"Its not his"

" What Who's is its Then?"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hi all thanks for everyone adding this to there alert list. I know this is a short chapter, sorry.

disclaimer: I own nothing… JK owns all but the story.

* * *

"_What who's is its Then?"_

"I don't know" Hermione replied

"How do you not know Hermione?" Looking at her Draco couldn't believe it

"I just don't know, okay I was raped"

"What? You were raped by whom. How where was potter or Weasley?

How Hermione?

"Well it happen just after I got my letter telling me I would be head girl. I was so excited. I wanted to get a few new charm books and I had heard that one of the rare ones that I was looking for was in France in Paris so just went and I was walking along and I heard this voice saying I was a bloody mud blood. Then the next thing I was blinded and drag to an ally near by he silenced me and I couldn't scream all I could do is cry and will myself to go numb. When he had finished he knocked me out. When I woke up he was long gone, left a mark and I was so ashamed and embarrassed that I couldn't defend myself against a rapist. I mean the Hogwarts know it all girl, one third in the golden trio couldn't defend her self. So I just went home and tried to forget about it. But I guess I can't live in denial anymore."

"Hermione do you remember anything about your attacker"

"I don't know who he is but I know what he is?"

"What is he?"

"A death eater" breaking down in Draco's arms again.

Sobbing "Draco what should I do?"

"You have to tell your friends so they can help you through this and I will be here to"

"What …why?"

"Cause during the war I realized that everything that I was taught wasn't right. But I think the moment that I my feelings change towards you, was seeing you be so brave when my aunt was torturing you were so strong. I was so scared for you. That's when I really realize that you were more than just a muggleborn you were a witch and a person. So you gonna need your friends for support and you got me? Okay?"

"Oh okay…"

"So when you going to tell them?"

"I'll tell them tomorrow."

"Fine but right now you need to get some sleep and eat something."

"Thank you Draco"

* * *

Next morning.

Hermione walked towards the Great Hall seeing Ron and Harry. She made her way to them, giving them a small smile "hi guys"

"Hey Mione" Ron replied

"You okay?" Harry asked noticing that she looked a bit queasy.

Hermione felt ill turned and threw up on the person behind her.

"Hermione" She felt arms go around her, holding her close.

"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry" Mumbering in to his chest.

"It's okay Hermione" tighten his grip on her.

"GET YOUR HENDS OFF HER MALFOY" Ron yelled.

Draco pulled out his wand "_Scourgify" _Cleaning Hermione and himself.

"Don't" Hermione turned to Ron

"What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant alright"

"WHAT you cheated on me with Malfoy is that why you so comfortable with him. You're a slut Hermione." Ron screamed in her face.

"ENOUGH" Moving Hermione behind him.

"Don't you know Hermione at all she is not like that?"

"Yeah right" Ron stormed off up the stairs away from the great hall.

Draco turned to Harry.

"Are you going to follow weasley?"

"No, I want to know How this happen to Hermione?"

"Glad to see you have some sense potter." Turning on his heels noticing Hermione gone, "follow me potter"

"Fine Malfoy, So do you know what the story is?"

"Yes, but Hermione needs to tell you, but know this" Turning back to Harry "if you hurt her I'll hex you"

Nodding "Why do you care Malfoy?"

"Because, alright I don't like to see her cry."

"That didn't answer my question. But it will do for now."

Walking the rest of the way quietly they reached the portrait.

* * *

a/n: Leave a review. anything to change or like about it.

Press the green button


End file.
